


Tying a Knot, But Not For a Noose

by orphan_account



Series: Always a Hurricane [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual, Depression, Gay, Happy Ending, Homosexual, M/M, Marriage, Sex, Smut, Wedding, brallon, brallon smut, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The third and final part of the series “Always a Hurricane”.





	Tying a Knot, But Not For a Noose

It’s silver; so stupidly silver. The blue of my eyes see silver. It’s pathetic. I need help.

What’s crazy is the clear liquid forming in my eyes. What’s crazy is how it falls down my cheek and glistens.

What’s crazy is... is... I can’t articulate it any better than to say that everything is crazy. My English skills in this moment are lousy, as you’d expect, given the circumstances.

“You’re crazy.” I look down at him and take it from him with all the delicacy in the world. My hand shakes as I slide it on.

He applies pressure to the one knee that’s up and pulls the other leg up to stand. When he’s at his full height, he looks into my eyes to bring some beautiful honey brown into my universe of blue, silver and gray shades. He tears up too.

“So will you...” his voice wobbles. He hasn’t said it yet.

He has to say it, “will I...” I know what he’s going to say, fucking of course I do, but he has to say it. I don’t care how much we’re going to cry after.

“Will you marry me Dallon? Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you love me forever just like I know I will love you.”

“Oh my god, yes.” I pull him in.

We stay in an embrace for a long time just trying to stop crying because we’re men for fucks sake.

He pulls back and his face is smothered in tears, a little snot and a smile. If I’m supposed to find that gross, then Lord forgive me, but I’m giving this beautiful man the best kiss of my life.

“I love you” I say, though he obviously knows. 

“I love you too.”

-

Give me every last piece of air in your lungs. Let me see everything that’s yours. Breathe into me. Take the breath out of me. Be mine.

He doesn’t push me onto the bed; he puts me down with more care, but still firm.

My jeans are already by the door, so I pull off what’s left meanwhile Brendon walks across to the bedside table to get the lube, showing off his perfect ass. It’s enough to get me fully hard. 

He comes back and says “we don’t need a condom, do we?”

“No,” I reply “I’m clean.”

He covers his hand in lube and starts to work in his fingers. It’s a really nice feeling that’s not too intense - it’s just nice. I feel him hit my prostate and shiver. I’m not going to rush him, as much of a tease he can be, I want this to take long.

“God you’re so beautiful” he whispers under his breath with no intention of me hearing, but I do.

“Speak for yourself, you’re fucking gorgeous.” I say and straight after, I moan.

“Mm, you ready?” He asks me and in perfect timing, his dick rises.

“Always ready for you.”

A smile finds his face and he gets himself ready to enter me. He’s right at the edge of the hole, not going in, waiting to drive me insane. I take deep breaths and let him tease me. A slick hand goes up and down my thigh and my dick nearly hurts I want him so bad. I don’t say anything because I’m trying so hard to wait it out and let him tease me because I know it’ll make it feel so amazing when I come. 

I whimper without meaning to. He presses a kiss to my bare knee and, without further ado, pushes in. I can’t help but move in sync with him straight away to get him inside me as deep as possible.

I make “mmmh” noises nearly every time he pushes in.

We pick up a pace together and keep st it. “Talk to me baby” Brendon says in the moaniest voice.

“God, I feel so full. You’re so thick.” His dick is so perfect, it actually looks good. If he weren’t a musician, he could be a rich model for a magazine. He could be world famous for his beautiful face, gorgeous hair, his thick and perfect dick, and his six pack, and his thighs, and-

“This is so good” he groans and it’s the little things he’ll say when we’re having sex that make it feel even better. He’s vocal and I love it. I could have anyone’s cock up my ass and come, really, hell, I could have my cock in a pussy and still come, but when you’re face to face and talking to each other and most importantly love each other, it’s a whole new level of amazing.

God damn it, his face is right in front of mine, sweating, screwing up, flashing pleasure and I can’t deal with it. I’m close to coming. I grab him by his ass and pull him closer to me. He’s in so so deep. He stays this close for a while and I use holding on tight to his ass as a mechanism to keep in my come.

He arches his back and his face is further away from mine now. He’s close, I can tell. “Come on baby” I say, wanting him to keep going because I’m not done yet, no matter how close I am too.

Suddenly, I feel a slight twist of his dick inside me and it’s so close to tipping me over the edge. I nearly lose it. He resumes to going in and out, and holy fuck he hit my prostate with the strongest force. He falls on top of me and I’m coming hard all over his thighs. He’s coming too, warm and on the bottom of my stomach.

I get butterflies just thinking about how his skin is melting into mine. ”Fuck” he breathes and I nod because yeah, same. “So good.”

We’re coming down, slowly.

-

I’m writing my vows, alone in the studio. My hand shakes every time I pick up the pen because I know I don’t want to fuck this up. Every single word I write on this piece of paper means more than any other words I’ll speak.

I can’t think of the right way to say it all. Whenever I’m feeling too much at once, my way with words wonders off. That had alliteration, I’ll write that.

I’m in the studio writing this because I want it to come from a place musical. It’s how we met, after all. When I walked into that room with my guitar in hand and auditioned for panic, I thought that was it. I thought it would be the final thing I’d ever do for music. I thought I’d given up, but I was proven wrong.

Every time I’ve given up, he’s given to me. I gave up on music, he gave me the job. I gave up on myself with that note, he gave me love and sanity. I gave up on keeping calm and he gave me time and help. I gave up on living, and he gave me to the hospital where I somehow lived which is more of a miracle than anything, but he stayed with me after that. He’s never stopped giving me love through it all, the rises and the falls.

I chuck my pen down and rub my tired eyes. I don’t want to read it to myself. I need someone else. I always need someone else. I call Spencer.

“Hey, Dall. What’s up?”

“I’m writing my vows.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Is it... going well?”

“I don’t know. Can I read them to you?”

“Woah, yeah, okay, sure.”

I read them to him. He doesn’t say anything.

“Spencer?” Nothing. “Spencer???”

Thankfully, I hear him sniffle “I’m sorry, dude it’s just I always thought Brendon would never find real love. I’ve always worried about him. And then I met you and you literally became my best friend, alongside Brendon and the fact the someone so genuine like you loves him, who also happens to be my best friend- god, I don’t know where I’m going with this. Even I’ve lost where I was at. The point is I’m just so happy for you two and those vows are also very beautiful. You did such a good job, I can’t wait to hear them on the day.”

“Thank you Spencer, not long now.”

-

My father’s arm is linked into mine. We walk in a straight line.

My heart stops.

He’s there and he’s beautiful.

I keep walking.

I’m next to him.

It’s time I say my vows. 

“Honey.

Honey and oak.

Glossy wood.

Logs in a loved forest.

I look into your eyes all the time because I can’t do otherwise.

Deep in the woods there’s a song, the tune I’ll forever hold onto.

Every time I thought I was utterly done for, you showed me that there’s way more in life to do.

The best thing you’ve done for me is give me a ticket to spend eternity with you,

In love.”

He wipes his eyes and smiles the most sincerely and happily I’ve ever seen him. I can’t believe it’s me making him feel this way.

“Whether near or far” he begins and I take in a harsh breath, his voice faltered. He’s starting again, stronger this time.

“Whether near or far 

I am always yours

Any change in time

We are young again 

In these coming years

Many things will change

But the way I feel

Will remain the same

Lay us down

We’re in love”

I wipe my eyes. I’m not going to cry. Well, it’s too late for that, but I’m not going to cry any more than I have already. I look at him again, deep into those god damn eyes. 

Spencer comes up to us with our rings. He gives me Brendon’s first and I take it with my hand that just won’t stop trembling. He manages to get my eye contact and looks at me reassuringly, so I take Brendon’s hand and I put on his ring for him. Brendon then takes my ring and takes my hand. The touch is so sensitive. The second that ring is on my finger I feel complete. Spencer takes the role of saying “And you may now kiss.” And smiles.

Brendon doesn’t hold back. He has the kiss down to a T. It’s short but he knows how to make it beautiful.

And that’s it. I’m married to Brendon Urie and I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.

As my gorgeous husband perfectly put it: lay us down, we’re in love.


End file.
